DarkCraft
Hello, my name is Sid. Am your everyday Minecraft player. But one day something horrifying happened to me when I got a certain texture pack. I always like having texture packs they for some reason really changed my experience playing the game. ok, I will just cut to the chance I was on Minecraft looking for some texture packs, But I later found one that grabbed my interest it was named ¨DarkCraft¨. It was a texture pack that made the game look creepy and strange. Heck, it looked rather violent for a kids game. It changed the appearance of some mobs and items like almost all texture packs do but.unlike most texture packs it for some reason added more mods and a new dimension. I started to think what is this texture pack. I downloaded it and put it on one of my worlds. Luckily the world was on creative of i could test it out. I started to check the new mobs first the first one was named (Arnimuch). His spawn egg looked like the spiderś spawn egg but instead having red spots it had blue spots. I spawned him in and he was a small spider-like creature unlike the regular spider he looked way more purplish and blue he had no spider eyes and an opened wide mouth. He was much lager. I geared up and started to fight the spider. He did a lot of damage and shot this weird acid which poisoned me. But he did not have a lot of health so he was easy to deal with. The next mob was named (Bulromith). His spawn egg looked unique so to say it was a gray spawn red with an eye in the middle of it. judging from the spawn egg he was probably going to be a cyclops. And he was course was he looked a lot like Steve but his skin was gray and had an eye in the middle of his face. Now do not wanna say the eye was hyper-realistic but it really did look realistic. I geared up and went into surival mode so i can fight this mob. Let's just say he was way harder to beat than the spider. He didn't not do a lot of damage but if i looked at his eye for too long than i will become blind. But by far the hardest part was that every time i hit him steve would feel pain too The only way to avoid this is if i keep on hitting him in the eye with my bow. So i later defeated the boss. But now the final boss and by far the most terrifying. His spawn egg was a head and the head looked like an Enderman head but the eyes where glowing yellow. I spawned him in geared up and entered survial. I grabbed a diamond sword ran and him and swung. But i didn't do any damage. And then my pc started to glitch i started to think my pc was hacked.I have then spawned into another dimension the dimension was a black void like the world the black mob started to turn at me with his glowing yellow eyes I heard him say this (Heheheh you actually thought this was a simp texture pack this is hell am i am the devil now you will be trapped forever hahahahahah) I then did the smart thing and turned off my computer. But that did nothing and unplugged the computer but that also did nothing. I then realized if i had to fight the devil to survive i fought him and fought him. But he was super fast and keep summoning demon zombies to attack me. The fight was intense but after a long struggle. I lost the fight!. The devil was about to finish me but before he could kill me by brother came in the room to see what was going on when he came in the computer thankfully turned off. But after that, I tried to play minecraft again but i soon found out i could not. The scariest part is. That Minecraft was the minecraft file was renamed ¨DarkCraft¨. Since these events i never download texture packs again but if you ever see a texture pack name DarkCraft DO NOT DOWNLOAD IT! Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Haunted File